A pleasure
by Aby-Senpai
Summary: Because Matt always knew the course of everything, he always knew how dangerous the environment he got in was but... To follow Mello... None of that mattered... - It was a pleasure Mello… A pleasure….-


**Disclaimer:** Neither Matt or Mello belong to me *sadly ToT* they are exclusively and completely a part of Death Note and this awesome anime belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata, its creators, the plot it's the only thing here that's mine *goes somewhere else to cry* With nothing else to say... Enjoy!

**Summary:**Because Matt always knew the course of everything, he always knew how dangerous the environment he got in was but... To follow Mello... None of that mattered...

_- It was a pleasure Mello… A pleasure….-_

**_A Pleasure_**

Mello... A "name" rather an alias, two syllables, five letters and yet it means so much to me...

Mello... I've known you since Whammy's House and since then we've been inseparable... "Partners in crime", support, accomplices. You had my back and I had yours. At the beginning I didn't think that we would end so involved with each other but... Things say otherwise né? I still remember the day we got assigned rooming... Ha! It was a big problem! We fought, we hit one another and as sure as the sky is blue we ended up being scolded by Roger. You were the first person and until now the only one who has managed to affect me. Your mood, your words, your gestures... Plain and simple... You. Time passed and we turned out to be best friends, the dynamic duo, the M&M's. You still had your "moments" every time Near's scores were better than yours but that did not matter, to me you'll always be number one and you know it. Honestly, you've been the only one who has really cared about me in every sense and even though you didn't say it I felt it... How mad you got whenever I smoked, every time you called me your _"puppy" _instead of _"bitch"_ or _"mangy". _Maybe no one noticed it but I did. The way you looked at me when I got hurt because of whichever reason... Definitely in your eyes I was important... _I know I still am._

I don't know exactly when but what I felt about you changed completely. I didn't see you as a friend anymore, you were more important than that to me, I watched you so much more than "just a friend" does and even when at the start I denied it later I accepted it... I had never thought of myself as a "sexual entity", I had never been interested in any one before... _Only you..._

Puberty came and I have to confess that my hidden love for you entered to a whole new zone. I didn't only want you or love you, I desired you with all my sexuality... I still love you and... _Desire you. _More than once I woke up at the middle of the night from an "improper" dream in wich you were the protagonist... My entire body craved for you. I know you went through something similar with me, I've been the only person you relate to which made me feel flattered and in "that" phase I found you staring at me more than one time. I acted like I hadn't noticed it but your gaze it's really strong... I felt your eyes scrutinize me, analyze me and to tell the truth I was terribly flattered and pleased that _you, _an incredibly handsome guy and the cause of my emotions, was eyeing me, your humble servant. I mean, you, with your beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes, white but not pale skin and your perfect complexion. To me it's like watching one of those greek sculptures. I know I'm not ugly or anything like that, I love my red hair and emerald eyes but you, Mello, are... Just you... And you take my breath away.

We never talked about it but I guess that what we felt about the other was crystalclear when "by mistake" our lips got together after we fell to the floor... Neither we talked about that "incident" but I deduce it didn't matter because more than once we ended up kissing each other feverishly and without an apparent reason... Until _"that"_ day... The day you decided to leave because of the Kira case. That hurt me... More than what you could think... I'll never forget it, getting to our room to see no trace of your belongings or you, just a little note on my bed.

_**"L has died so Near and I have to take this case, the Kira case. I refuse to work along with that lamb when I'm capable enough to do it by myself. I'll prove it to everyone and avenge L... I'm so sorry my Matty, I seriously am. I hope to see you some day that's if you forgive me for leaving you. Sorry for not saying goodbye in person but that alone would make it more difficult for both and I know that some way or another you would end up coming with me and I don't want it... I don't want you to get involved because you can die... I don't want you to die... Sorry but you should know that...**_

_**... I love you"**_

That night I cried like never before, my only comfort was the fact that you left me behind to protect me and you loved me... _I know you still do. _Shortly after, I left Whammy's too but my goal was just to find you, my all. I joined the mafia and all that environment but finally I found you. You were pissed off, you didn't want me involved as you had written a time ago in your note but for you it mattered little to me the background, at the end you accepted it although reluctantly... _You accepted me _and we became as inseparable as before. But still your aim was finishing the Kira case and be crowned as the winner and the legitimate successor of L so I helped you in every way I could. Hacking, spying, stealing... I did everything for you.

After some time you got more aggressive, since you blew up the base you were a little bit more extreme, I helped you to heal the wounds but still you kept that big scar on the right side of your face that reaches your chest. But you still were and still are as damned sexy as always. You became more dominant and even though it partly bothered me it also turned me on..._ It still does_

I always followed your orders like the faithful pet I've been for you, more than once you released all your frustrations with me... You'd hit me, threaten me, but at the end you regretted it and I forgave you... _I forgive you. Do you know it Mello?_

I also remember how you stopped assaulting me. It was the last time you hurt me physically, any time now we ended up kissing each other fiercely. _Oh God, I missed your lips! _The passion, the anger, the fear, how much we missed and craved one another, all that mixed in a hurricane of emotions that wrapped us and swallowed us... _Or was it that we let it absorb us?_

It was hot, clothes were a nuisance and we wanted to feel more of our skin. The chaos dominated us and we ended naked on the bed, you on top, filling me and taking me to the ecstasy. We got down from that cloud and tried to recover our breaths, in that moment of silence you told me _"I love you", _you said it with so much confidence and certainty, my heart was pounding in my chest and I answered reciprocally _"I love you too Mells" _

_I love you Mello, I still do and I know you do too_

After that time the punches ceased and we only let ourselves be consumed by our passion and want. It was not only you the one on top but I was the dominating one some times too... _Who would have thought Mello would let someone be his "Seme" huh? _Definitely a privilege you gave me and even when I know you liked more the "active" role if it was me the one dominating you and making you see stars, you didn't care... _You don't care. _

I kept obeying you, despite all the things we had to put up with I was never happier and now at the edge of my death I don't regret one bit of sacrificing my life to be of help to you. For you I give it all...

_... They have drawn their guns, the police got me, thanks Mello... Thanks for all..._

** - "Hey, come on! Gimme a break!" - **_It was a pleasure Mello..._** - "Since when do japaneses are allowed to carry on such big guns?" -**_ A pleasure... _**- "You got me I'm part of this whole kidnapping incident that means you have a lot of questions to ask... You won't shoot..." -**

_... I hear shots... I don't feel anything anymore... I think this is the end of my road here..._

_I love you Mihael Keehl..._

_**Okay so... This is it... Reviews are appreciated :3 I accept any criticism you've got to me but hey don't be too harsh! I still have feelings x3 Etto... I've thought about a "continuation"... Actually it's not like that but more like another One-shot as an answer to this one but in Mello's POV, I don't know... What do you think about it? ... I request your opinions xD Do I do it or not?**_

_**Nee with nothing else to say... Thanks for reading!**_

_**Matta ne~!**_

_**PS: I'm searching for some fics to read, of this anime and others too :3 If you recommend me some (Yours or not) I'll read them gladly x3**_


End file.
